doblonsiofandomcom-20200213-history
Skins
This is a list of skins that currently exist on Doblons.io. Skins can be unlocked by pressing the follow button on the bottom left area of the screen. There is no real benefit with this feature and it's totally just for looking fancy. bandicam 2016-10-12 15-07-44-389.jpg|Default Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-07-49-690.jpg|Purple Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-07-53-711.jpg|Green Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-07-57-057.jpg|Orange Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-00-047.jpg|Black Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-02-793.jpg|Navy Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-05-060.jpg|Ghostly Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-07-390.jpg|Glass Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-11-120.jpg|Pirate Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-14-158.jpg|Sketch Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-17-774.jpg|Gold Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-20-226.jpg|Hazard Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-23-267.jpg|Apples Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-26-200.jpg|Beach Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-28-628.jpg|Wood Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-31-227.jpg|Diamond Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-33-755.jpg|Midnight Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 18-53-15-127.jpg|Valentine Skin bandicam 2016-10-14 15-13-25-491.jpg|Cheddar Skin bandicam 2016-10-15 15-47-23-554.jpg|PewDie Skin bandicam 2016-10-19 15-17-57-545.jpg|Crimson Skin bandicam 2016-10-19 15-18-01-698.jpg|Deep Skin bandicam 2016-10-19 15-18-06-045.jpg|Dark Ice Skin bandicam 2016-10-19 15-18-09-741.jpg|Banana Skin Cherry.png|Cherry Skin Moon.jpeg|Moon Skin Master_skin.png|Master Skin Redditskin.jpeg|Reddit Skin 4Chan.png|4Chan Skin Necron Skin.png|Necron Skin Ambient Skin.png|Ambient Skin Uranium Skin.png|Uranium Skin XPlode Skin.png|XPlode Skin 巧克力 Skin.png|巧克力 Skin Default - The default skin for the game, featured with a red body and a light grey cannon. This is one of the 2 skins that is only can be spawn in the server at Team Deathmatch. And of course, since this is the default skin so this was the first one that is in the game. Purple - Same as the default skin, except it is featured with a purple body color. Green - Same as default skin, except it is featured with a green body color. This is one of the 2 skins that is only can be spawn in the server at Team Deathmatch. Orange - Same as default skin, except it is featured with an orange body color. Black - Same as default skin, except it is featured with a black body color. It is used by the Black Pearl boss. Navy - Same as default skin, except it is featured with a light grey body color (navy color it's actually blue). It is used by the SS Doblons boss. Ghostly - Seems spooky with this, featured with a light green body color with darker green color for the cannons. It is translucent. It is used by the Dutchman boss. When choosing Twin Cannon skin changes color. Glass - Think about it will be like a glass cannon, featured with a light blue body color with darker blue color for cannon. It is translucent. It is used by The King. When choosing Twin Cannon skin changes color. Pirate - Look badass with it, it's same as black skin with a exception : the barrel is more darker than default one. Sketch - Here some paper ship, featured with a white color for it body and cannon, Like a real sketch in the white paper. Gold - Same as the default skin, except it is featured with a gold body color. Hazard - Some dangerous ship coming by, featured with a dark grey color for it body, and gold color for it cannon. It is used by the Santa Maria boss. Apples - A silly colored ship, featured with a green color for it body and red color for its cannons. Beach - Looks like an sandly ship, the cannons have the same color as the body. Wood '''- A wood themed ship, the cannons look same to the default skin. '''Diamond - A cyan ship, the cannons are more white. Midnight - A black ship, the cannons are purple. Used by the Atlantis boss. Valentine '-' 'A pink ship, the cannons are light pink. Used by the Queen Anne boss. '''Cheddar '- An orange ship, the cannons are yellow. 'PewDie '- A blue ship, the cannons are dark blue. Deleted for unknown reasons. 'Crimson '- A dark red ship which was accidently slightly miscoloured, the cannons are red. 'Deep '- A space-themed themed ship which was accidently miscoloured, the body is gray and the cannons are bright blue. However, this skin was removed at an unknown update with an unknown reason. 'Dark Ice '- A similar ship to the deep skin, but the only difference is that the body is more icy. Deleted for unknown reasons. 'Banana '- This makes me hungry! Come over here ship! I want to eat you! It has a color of yellow and the cannons are white. 'Cherry '- It has the color of light Pink, the cannons are pink. '''Moon - A dark black ship, the cannons are light yellow. Master - A yellow ship, the cannons are orange. It is a reference to MasterOv. It is used by the MS MasterOv boss. Reddit - A Red Ship, the Cannons are White. It is based off the social network reddit. 4Chan - A Bright Brown Ship with Navy Green Cannons. It is based off the Anonymous Message Board 4Chan. Necron - A black ship, the cannons are green. 'Ambient '- A black ship, the cannons are blue. 'Uranium '- A what looks to be a black ship with a very visible green tint and green cannons. 'XPlode '- A orange ship with yellow cannons. It is a reference to iXPLODE. It is used by the IX Plode boss. '巧克力 '- A brown ship, with sandy cannons. It is a reference to 巧克力. The skin name is written in Chinese and means 'chocolate'. Category:Skins Category:Doblons.io Category:Images